This invention has to do with bow saws and more particularly with a folding bow saw of the type highly useful in camping, backpacking and other outdoor activities. A number of portable lightweight saws have been developed over the years, but there remains the need for an ultra-lightweight saw which has the features of collapsability to the smallest possible size, storage in a snagging-free place for the saw blade when not in use, and sufficient rigidity to adequately perform cutting tasks rapidly when the saw is in its operating condition.